tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Orc
An Orc is a big green coloured creature that inhabits Tivaria. They are strong, brute creatures that love war. They are one of the most common races over Tivaria. They are considered evil creatures, but contrary to common belief, they can also civilized and true to their word. Orcs have fought agains Men, Elves, Dwarves and other races through history, so they are hated by many of these races. History Age of Creation Orcs are related to Goblins and Ogres. During the Age of Creation they were part of the group of proto races known as the Ancients. Ancient Orcs took part in the War of Gods, on the Gods' side. Age of Heroes and Alliance Age Orcish tribes fought their way up to Trosengor during the Age of Heroes. They built their main settlements there. Moreover, they migrated both east, crossing the Borderland Mountains and west, sailing through the Straight Ocean. Ocs have invaded many lands. They are one of the greatest threats of the civilized world. Orcs have a good relationship with Goblins. Their kingdoms have usually been client states of the Orcs. Orcs and Goblins have fought against other mortals innumerable times, therefore, they are one of the most hated races. When Sumetar and the Four Devils returned from Rosoida to conquer Tivaria, some Orc kingdom and tribes joined the Demon armies. However, most of them made a truce with the other races and joined the Alliance that faced the Four Devils. After the Four Devils were defeated again, the Orcs refused to take part in the creation of the Alliance. In fact, they were one of its main threats. Age of the Sun Some Orcs have refused to continue waging war on the mortal races and have decided to make commercial treaties with their neighbouring nations. However, most Orcs seem to enjoy their traditional way of life. The current King of Trosengor, King Gruthar, has sworn to make the Empire crumble. His son Orseghen and his followers were exiled from Trosengor for wanting to make peace with the Empire. Orseghen and his Orcs are now outcasts for the Orcs, and they wander through Aldava working as mercenaries. Kingdoms Orcs have built powerful kingdoms over the ages. Smaller populations of Orcs live in tribes. Some of the most prominent nations of Orcs are the following: *'Trosengor', the most important Orc kingdom, located in the north of Aldava. *'Semdor', a powerful kingdom which is actually part of Trosengor. *'The exiled', the Orcs lead by Orseghen. *'Puatan', an Orcish tribe in the Siroin Steppe. *'Upanau', an Orcish tribe located north of Sorabi Lake. *'Maunara', also known as the Weaklings by other Orcs. They are more civilized than other Orcish kingdoms. They live west of the Haunted Pass. Geographic location Orc settlements can be found all over Tivaria. Orcs dominate norther Aldava, where Trosengor lies. They also frighten the lands that lie south of the Siroin Steppe. The orcish tribes of Rokhuta also control large areas of land. Characteristics Orcs are savage strong warriors. They are a bit taller than men. They can easily overwhelm their enemy in hand-to-hand combat. Orcs are a warrior race, so they have gained experience of war during the centuries. They have exquisite blacksmiths that craft very resistent armours and deadly two handed weapons. Orcs can easily achieve victory if they fight on plains and swamps. Yet, they are not so familiar with battles in forests and jungles.